Exceptional
by kyotraveler
Summary: ¿Cuántas noches de luna llena, cuántas lluvias y cuántas estrellas han sido las que nos han visto con el corazón roto? […] Chloé, tú y yo somos muy distintos, pero nos comprendemos perfectamente. (Sin spoilers)


**Miraculous Ladybug es propiedad de Thomas Astruc.**

 **¡Atención! NO contiene spoilers, pero para quien ya haya visto los dos primeros capítulos de la trilogía de La Batalla de las Reinas, esto tendría lugar antes de que Marinette fuese a ver a Chloé en Queen Wasp (al final), espero que entiendan a que me refiero porque me abstengo de dar detalles para evitar spoilers :D.**

* * *

Chloé se sentó a llorar.

En la fría habitación no había forma de que alguien escuchara sus penas, de cualquier manera. La forma en la que su pecho se presionaba era tan dolorosa que, sin entenderlo, sólo podía acurrucarse en el suelo para intentar dejar de sentir tanta pena. Como si la frialdad del suelo fuera la respuesta, como si pudiese abrazarla para evitar pensar en todo lo que la estaba comiendo viva.

El karma estaba cobrando su deuda más reciente, y quizás era lo correcto, porque ella siempre era muy mala con los demás, actuaba sin pensar y menospreciaba a todos sin siquiera mirarlos a la cara, como si fuesen demasiado poco para ella, como si ella fuese una _reina._ ¿Pero qué más podía hacer? Era todo lo que le enseñaron. Su infancia fue una época de autoaprendizaje en base a las acciones de sus padres, por lo que cosas como la amabilidad o la caridad eran conceptos muy distantes para ella. Aún así, Chloé no era tonta. Sabía perfectamente que su forma de obrar nunca fue la correcta, ¿y que más da? Es lo que había, era todo lo que ella tenía.

Era todo lo que ella era. Sin más.

Por eso cuando su madre regresó a París lo único que pudo pensar fue en demostrarle la increíble evolución que había tenido. La asombrosa manera que ambas tenían para parecerse.

¿Entonces por qué no fue suficiente?

 **¿Por qué cualquier esfuerzo para captar su mirada era en vano?**

Ahogó un sollozo en el fondo de su garganta y se limpió las mejillas empapadas. El maquillaje corrido había hecho un desastre en su cara, seguramente su peinado estaría arruinado. Se incorporó, pero el vacío en su pecho fue suficiente para provocarle escalofríos. Porque dolía, quemaba, lastimaba. Todo lo que su madre decía sólo calaba en su cabeza hasta el rincón más recóndito, como letras de fuego grabándose en su memoria.

Ella sería y haría todo lo que Audrey pidiera, pero por el amor de Dios, sólo pedía a cambio que la amara. Que le dijera, aunque fuera mentira, que ella era _excepcional._ Porque Chloé sólo necesitaba que la mirara a los ojos por un segundo y le hiciera saber que ella era su hija, su cosa más preciada.

¿Por qué era tan difícil?

Sentada en el suelo, Chloé lloró otra vez con el corazón hecho pedazos por los años de abandono, las noches y las lluvias perdidas, por las estrellas que, desde el cielo, habían sido testigos de su tristeza más amarga. La puerta se abrió entonces, pero no hizo ningún ruido. Adrien la miró, y no supo en qué momento ella se había vuelto tan pequeña, tan frágil, tan llena de un sentimiento que él sabía cómo nombrar porque no podía resultarle ajeno. No le dijo nada, pero se acercó para consolarla por todo. Se agachó a su altura y aunque Chlóe se limpió las lágrimas, él sabía que no serían las últimas de la tarde.

Chlóe era egoísta, grosera, insolente y todo lo que quisieran, pero muy en el fondo, continuaba siendo su amiga. Ella era como el tornado que se deshacía en lluvia. Eran tan diferentes, pero se entendían perfectamente porque Adrien también podía sentir ese vacío adentro, ahí, justo donde iba el corazón. El corazón del que ahora sólo quedaban trozos pequeños, pequeñísimos, de miles de intentos para captar la mirada de aprecio de un padre distante, que, como la niebla, se alejaba hasta perderse de la vista.

La abrazó fuerte porque no había más que pudiese hacer por ella. Y porque sabía, también, que no había nada que hacer por él. Ninguno de ellos, por más que lo intentase, lograba ser _excepcional._

* * *

Algo corto resultado de ver los dos primeros capítulos de la trilogía. Style Queen y Queen Wasp me dejaron con un sabor de boca un tanto amargo, pero en el buen sentido, jaja xd. Después de terminar de verlos no pude evitar sentir el parecido que irradian Chloé y Adrien y que al mismo tiempo, no tienen.

No diré más por respeto a los que no lo han visto y porque yo odio los spoilers lo suficiente como para esperar un mes completo antes de publicar algo que pueda contenerlos.

En fin, ¡gracias!


End file.
